


Demonstration of Gratitude

by colazitron



Series: kiss prompts [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Jonas helps Mikael out of a tricky situation.





	Demonstration of Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asia117](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asia117/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I made this up and am sharing it only for fun.

“I have a boyfriend,” Mikael blurts, at his wit's end.

He's in the middle of a crowded party, so there's not much this insistent dickbag can do right here, but there's still that chill of nerves clinging to the base of his neck when he won't accept Mikael's fifth “I'm not interested, dude, so jog on”.

“A boyfriend,” the dude repeats.

“Yeah,” Mikael says, cause that's a particular hole you can really only dig deeper. He surreptitiously casts his glance around the room, trying to determine where the closest of his friends is and finds Jonas stood no two meters away – far enough in a crowded, loud party not to hear Mikael's conversation, but close enough to be Mikael's exit point, should he need one. The way Jonas is frowning over at him and looking between him and dickbag makes Mikael think that he's maybe noticed Mikael isn't particularly happy with the attention Dickbag's smothering him with.

“So how come you didn't say that right away,” Dickbag smirks, like he's caught Mikael in a lie. He has, to be fair, but Mikael isn't about to let him know that, is he.

“Because I assumed if I turned you down, you'd leave,” Mikael says.

“You're lying,” Dickbag says. Where's that intuition when Mikael needs him to realise that he _doesn't want to talk to him or suck his dick?_ “You don't have a boyfriend.”

“Yes, he does,” Jonas says, suddenly appearing next to him as though conjured by Mikael's desperation.

“Who are you then?” Dickbag asks.

“The boyfriend,” Jonas says, a quiet, chilly thread of steel to his voice.

Dickbag does a sort of doubletake, and Mikael tries very hard not to do one too. He just assumed Jonas would back his lie up, not---! Though, he supposes, this makes a lot more sense.

“You know, most people learn to take rejection roughly at age five,” Jonas goes on (a blatant lie, if Mikael's seven year old sister is any indication) and slips an arm around Mikael's waist, casual and proprietary. “So you've got a lot of catching up to do. Now, if you'll excuse us.”

Jonas leads Mikael through the crowd securely, past the girl he'd probably been chatting up just before, judging by the sour look she's giving them. Oops. Mikael really owes Jonas a large pizza for this or something.

“You okay?” Jonas asks when he's steered them outside, the cool night air that's flooding Mikael's lungs a relief after the stuffy heat of the party.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Mikael says. “That dude was just a bit too persistent.”

“Dickbag,” Jonas says and starts trotting down the stairs.

“Are you not going back in?” Mikael asks.

Jonas turns around once he's reached the pavement and shrugs.

“Nah, I've had enough. Isak and Even left some time ago, and the rest are way too plastered for me right now. Do you want to stay?”

“No,” Mikael says, and joins Jonas on the pavement. “No, I've had enough.”

Jonas grins at him and then pulls out his phone, presumably checking the time.

“Hey, wanna come see if we can find some late night fries somewhere?” he asks.

Mikael grins and nods.

“Sounds good,” he says, and loops his arm around Jonas' for a moment, keeping him still so he can lean in and kiss him on the cheek. He misses a little and ends up pressing his lips more to the corner of Jonas' own, but Jonas doesn't immediately flinch, so he figures that's fine.

“Thanks,” he says.

Jonas smiles and nods.

“Anytime.”

 

** The End **


End file.
